J.D. and Samantha's Wedding
J.D. and Samantha's Wedding is an episode of The Hybrid Girls. Synopsis Two of Heather's old teammates from her Megaforce ranger days are getting married, and Heather and Hayley are invited. But when Hydro Hog's latest monster crashes the wedding, the sisters go into hybrid mode to defeat him. Plot At the Riverside Youth and Juice Bar, Heather Merrill was cleaning off the counter of the station she works at. She had been working at the Juice Bar for about a month. Heather and her younger sister, Hayley had recently moved to Riverside after living with their parents on the planet Aquitar for a year. Heather was working to avoid boredom, while Hayley was enrolled as a junior at Riverside High, the same school their father attended during his days as a Power Ranger. As Heather was still cleaning the counter, Hayley entered the bar for two things, a strawberry blitz smoothie and a chat with her sister. "Hey, sis!" Hayley said, cheerfully. Heather was still wiping the counter clean as Hayley sat down at one of the stools. "Hey, Hayls. I'm used to being a waitress, but this wasn't what I thought. Hayley smiled. She knew her sister had worked as a waitress, twice in the past, so she wonder why would Heather complain about her job. Hayley had on her blue printed tank top, denim skirt, black leggings, and blue high-tops. Her red hair was half-up and half-down. Heather had on blue long sleeve shirt with an apron that said: Riverside Youth and Juice Bar. Her red hair was short and curly. She had cut her hair not to long ago. Heather finally finished cleaning up the counter and was now able to chat with her sister. "What's up, kiddo," she asked. "This came in the mail." Hayley handed her sister a small envelope from her adopted cousin Samantha Morgan. "It's from Sammy!" When Heather opened the envelope, she sees what it contained, it was a wedding invitation card. It turned out that Samantha was engaged to their old teammate, J.D. Keller. Hayley remembered J.D. and Samantha. A year ago, the two were under mind-control by their enemy, Prince Vrak, along with their other teammates. Vrak had captured Hayley and used her life-force to activate his mind-control device the Megaforce rangers. Heather had to fight hard to save her friends and Hayley. She even quit her last job at the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum to save her friends. That was one of Heather's most difficult ordeals she had even been through since finding out about her half-Aquitarian heritage during her ranger days. Hayley wondered when was the wedding. Heather that the wedding would take place in Seaside on Saturday. They were relieved that the wedding didn't interfere in Hayley's school routine, but convincing their father to attend the wedding wasn't going to be easy. “Heather you should go Samantha is your Cousin she’s Part of your of her Family too.” Hayley says as she looks at Heather. Heather looks at her. ”But Hayls what about Dad he’ll know I went to Seaside.” Heather says as she looks at her sister. ”Don’t worry Heath ill Stall dad when your at Sam and J.D.’s Wedding. Heather Thanks Hayley as she went to pack her stuff for Seaside. At the Evil water lair Hydro hop hear that Heather is going to her Adopted Cousin And Ranger Teammates wedding and planned to plot the Wedding with a New Monster. Notes *Former Power Rangers J.D. Keller and Samantha Morgan get married in his episode. **The two have been dating since Legendary Battle. *Samantha's wedding dress is a Illusion yoke lace fit & flare dress by Xscape. *This marks the return of the Megarangers since the Dino Charge final episode, Happy Birthday, Heather. External Links Category:Episode Category:The Hybrid Girls episodes Category:Special Category:Wedding Special